


恶种（4）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	恶种（4）

卞德中听话地回了房间，写起了作业。  
刘基赫打开房门，走了出来，和徐文祖对视着，徐文祖的神情丝毫没有任何窘迫，反倒是刘基赫显得局促极了。  
“欢迎回家。”徐文祖说道，“会开得还顺利吗？”  
刘基赫动了动嘴唇，什么都没说，只是沉默着看着他。  
徐文祖也并没有介意，走进了浴室，关上了门。  
大概过了十分钟，刘基赫终于挪动着脚步，走到浴室门口，把门把手下压，门果然开了，并没有锁起来。  
小孩已经把衬衫脱下，全身赤裸的坐在浴缸里，此时他正双腿大开，小腿搭在浴缸的边缘，一手捂住自己的嘴堵住呻吟，一手探到身下，两根手指正在自己的小穴里面把里面的浊液导出来。  
见到刘基赫进来，小孩松开了捂住嘴巴的手，“哈啊。。您。。。您来啦，呃嗯。。”  
刘基赫走上前去，在浴缸边坐下，眼睛盯着徐文祖的下身，就连性器都是粉白的颜色，漂亮极了，两根细长白皙的手指正撑开下面那个粉色的小洞，那里一张一缩的吐出白色的液体，往上飘去又化在水里。  
“您。。呃唔。。您进来就是。。看我洗澡的吗？”小孩歪歪头，笑着问刘基赫。  
刘基赫忍不住也迈腿跨进了浴缸，里面的水在多了一个人的情况下溢出了不少，他着迷的抚摸着像是有吸力的皮肤，低头在徐文祖的脖子上胸膛上舔吻，徐文祖的双手环上了他的肩膀，在他耳边轻轻喘息。  
刘基赫的手指来到下面翕张不止的穴口，直接插入三根，小孩一下子仰起头，双腿夹紧了他的腰。  
刘基赫三指并拢，在紧致的穴道里抽插，还旋转着刺激着敏感的内壁。  
“呜。。。不要在里面这样动啊。。实在。。呃。。实在是太粗鲁啦。。”小孩忍不住发出带着哭腔的气音。  
刘基赫觉得差不多了，退出手指，扶着自己的巨大，缓缓的顶开穴口送了进去。  
“哈啊。。不行。。怎么。。怎么会这么大。。等。。先。。先出去一下。。”  
刘基赫哪里能耐得下性子出去，他揉捏着小孩的腰部让他放松，汗水从额头上滴到小孩的身上，“再忍忍，马上就好。”  
徐文祖从没受过这种委屈，就不干了，伸腿去踹刘基赫，被刘基赫抓住小腿，把他的一条腿压在胸前。  
这种姿势更好进入了一些，刘基赫一边在那条小腿上安慰的亲吻，一边使了使力终于把自己全部送了进去。  
“呜。。。我没说动就不许动哦。。否则就咬你。”小孩红着眼睛软软的威胁着。  
“乖，可是我忍不住了，马上就舒服了。”刘基赫吻了吻他的额角，然后奋力抽插起来。  
“哈。。哈啊。。怎么可以。。这样。。呜。。嗯啊。。坏死了。。”  
刘基赫在里面变化着角度冲撞，终于找到了让他舒服的那点，然后全力向那里撞去。  
“啊啊。。。好棒。。就是。。哈。。那里。。嗯。。”  
小孩还不知死活的用甜腻的声音勾引他，刘基赫低吼一声按着小孩的腰不管不顾的撞击，浴缸里的水涌出去了一大半，剩下的水不停地晃动着，显示着这场性爱有多么激烈。  
徐文祖被刺激得不停收缩着后穴，他感觉随着刘基赫的进出，水也被带进自己的小洞里，胸前也被好好的照顾着，刘基赫正低头含住左边的乳粒，又用拇指和食指在右边揉捏，他死死的夹着刘基赫的腰，被撞得很快就失了神，连句完整的话都讲不出来。  
徐文祖被顶得射了两次，刘基赫才加快冲刺，顶到最深处，把自己的液体全部灌进徐文祖的肚子。  
“呜。。居然又射进去。。还要重新清理。。”  
徐文祖气急败坏的咬住刘基赫的肩膀，在上面留下一个浅浅的牙印。  
“没事，我来。”刘基赫说。

给徐文祖清理完抱回床上的时候，小孩已经困得睁不开眼睛了，还是把手环着刘基赫含含糊糊的说，“您不会在那样对待我之后，就把我扔回自己的卧室，让我自己睡吧？”  
刘基赫在他的额头上吻了一下，“你的卧室被弄得那么乱，还怎么睡人？”  
小孩放心的在他怀里蹭蹭找了个舒服的地方窝着不动了。  
这时候，电话铃声响起了，刘基赫看了看来电显示，是尹宗佑的电话，他低头看了看已经睡熟的小孩，按下了接听键。  
“嗨，打扰你了吗？还没睡吗？”尹宗佑温柔的嗓音在耳边响起。  
“没有，你出差还顺利吗？”刘基赫说。  
“挺顺利的，下周估计就可以回去了。文祖在吗？想和他聊聊天。”  
“他。。啊，他已经睡下了。”  
“是吗？这么早？好吧，那我下次再联系他。他没给你添麻烦吧？”尹宗佑带着笑意的声音从听筒里传出。  
“他是个好孩子，从来没让我操心过，不愧是你的儿子。”刘基赫说。  
“是吗？那就好，我还担心你俩相处得不好呢。”  
“怎么会？文祖多讨人喜欢啊，我就一直想有个这样的儿子，现在这个愿望终于实现了。”刘基赫躺下，一只手拿着电话，一只手环过身边人的身体，轻轻拍着他的背哄着他睡觉。  
挂了电话，徐文祖翻了个身，伸手抱住刘基赫，“是爸爸吗？”  
刘基赫没想到徐文祖还没睡着，僵了好半天才回答，“是。”  
“哦，”小孩心不在焉的答道，“原来您想要个像我这样的儿子啊，正巧，我也想要您这样的爸爸。”小孩一边说，一边把腿伸到刘基赫两腿中间，“有点冷，抱紧点吧，爸爸。”然后就很快睡了过去。


End file.
